Spin the halfblood
by Moltie
Summary: Annabeth is at a party, and they're gonna play spin the bottle. It's not a game that she's really into, but then the bottle suddenly points to someone interesting, and Annabeth is caught in one of the best kisses of her life.  Annabeth/Silena oneshot.


"Kay, let's play spin the bottle."

A lot of complaints followed when Connor Stoll made the suggestion for a game. Annabeth was one of them, and when someone, she wasn't really sure who, but some of the new campers, said it was a kids' game, she agreed as well. Maybe they were a bit too old for it now.

"Oh shut up." Travis Stoll said, taking his brother's side. "You guys are just a bunch of teenagers anyway, don't act like you know a better party game than this. Or maybe you're all just too scared, are you?"

Now, being told you're too scared wasn't something many half-bloods wanted to hear. Annabeth saw a few campers immediately getting of their feet and sat down next to Connor and the bottle instead. When Annabeth saw Percy, Silena and Beckendorf join the game, she realized she would look stupid if she didn't. She sat down next to Silena and got a big smile. She smiled back and looked at the rest of the gang. Mostly it was old campers she recognized, but a few of them were new. Everyone seemed to be around her age or older though, and Annabeth felt a sense of relief that she wouldn't get stuck tongue wrestling with a younger guy.

Connor started the bottle game. First it was Travis having to kiss Clarisse, which made a few of the ones in the ring giggle, especially since when it was Clarisse turn, she got to kiss Travis again. Then Connor himself got to kiss Annabeth, it was a quick kiss, he was clearly nervous. Annabeth sighed a bit, and regretted being in this game. It was making everyone uncomfortable, and not in a very fun way yet.

"Come on then, it's your turn." Clarisse said, when Annabeth took longer than the rest on getting ready to spin the bottle herself. Annabeth quickly grabbed the bottle and took a look around at the ring, without seeing anyone she really wanted to kiss.

"Here goes nothing." She said quietly to herself and span the empty bottle. She made it spin, and it seemed to take forever to stop. When it finally did, all of them followed who it pointed out and Annabeth saw that the person sitting in front of the bottle now was Silena. She swallowed, and Silena as well looked a bit nervous by it all. She heard people laughing around her, and Connor and Percy whistled.

"Oh I want to see this." Travis said and leaned backwards, as if he tried getting more comfortable while watching. Silena rolled her eyes and grabbed Annabeth arm.

"You guys are so immature. Well…" she turned to Annabeth and looked at her with a smile. "Let's stick to the rules of this game, shall we?"

And she leaned in closer to her. Annabeth closed her eyes when their lips met.

Annabeth had been kissed before but never like this. Never before had she been kissed by a tongue this soft, and lips so tasty, dreamy that was just made to be suckled on. Never before had Annabeth almost felt like the taste of the kiss made her drunk, like the world actually was spinning and she couldn't make it stop. Maybe she'd have kisses that were good in the past, but never had she been kissed like there was no tomorrow, and never had she been kissed by someone so intoxicating, so beautiful, so aware of what it was that she wanted. But then again, Annabeth had never been kissed by a child of Aphrodite. She had never been kissed by Silena before. Annabeth got a sudden urge to put her arms around Silenas neck, just to get her closer, feeling the scent of her perfume and shampoo even closer, just getting lost in the kiss. She was painfully aware of that everyone was watching them, and that this kiss was already too long for the game. But then again, Annabeth didn't want the kiss to stop now, and considering the harm was already done, they would hear things about this no matter what they did now, it didn't feel smart to interrupt something beautiful like this. She put her arms around Silena's neck and she didn't seem to mind. Instead she deepened the kiss and Annabeth felt lost in it, and all the worries about people around them didn't matter anymore, right now it was just her and Silena, caught in each other, in the moment. Annabeth suckled on Silena's lips, it really was made to be suckled on and she couldn't help herself. Silena gave up a soft moan into Annabeth's mouth and it made her feel all tingly inside.

It felt like they had been kissing for all eternity when they finally got up for air and opened their eyes, looking at each other. Silena almost panted, looking at Annabeth who did feel almost exhausted as well from the experience. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was divine. She looked around, cheeks flustered and waited to hear the remarks from the rest of the group. She didn't hear anything though, and when she looked at them, they were all just watching them with eyes as big as giants, open mouths. No one said anything.

"Uhm… fun game." Silena said.

"Yeah… very much so." Annabeth said as well, trying to break the silence.

"You guys are crazy." Connor said, being the first one to speak of the rest of them. "But it was a fun show, really girls, interesting indeed. Annabeth glanced over at Silena and she gave her a big smile.

"We really should play more games like that." Silena said, as she and Annabeth walked home to their cabins. Annabeth looked at her and laughed.

"Maybe we should."

"You know…" Silena said as she jumped up the steps to the Aphrodite cabin and looked back at Annabeth who was heading towards the Athena cabin. "Just as long as it's the two of us. And maybe no one else around."

Annabeth felt like her legs turned to jelly.

"We should." She heard herself say. Silena smiled.

"Same time next week then?"


End file.
